Vega Somer
Vega Somer is a 2019-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the child of Notus, god of the south wind & summer from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Neutral Side 'because she willingly accept her destiny but never want to be involved with the destiny conflict. Character Personality Vega is a laid-back and kind girl who enjoys and have a talent for surfing. She is calm and jokes around with her friend Raahil. Though she is anxious of being the future summer goddess which is a huge responsibility for her.The future summer goddess is intelligent and is atheletic. She also maintains a positive attitude, is friendly and is rarely seen being moody or cranky Appearance Vega has blonde hair,green eyes and fair skin. She always tied her hair in a braid or a ponytail and is never seen without her sunglasses. A scar is seen across her left eye Interests and Hobbies ''Surfing Surfing is Vega's main hobby. Her father,Notus,once show off his surfing tricks during a beach party to the other gods and that made her want to try surfing. Notus taught his daughter surfing when he has free time besides learning how to control her powers Reading Vega like reading books especially mythologies whether it's about the Greek mythology or Egyptian. Sparring She either spar with Zethes or Kalais or both mostly in summer.On weekends during summer,she slar with her father Myth https://www.greeklegendsandmyths.com/notus.html '''How does Vega fit into it? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny Vega is fine with her destiny but the part of her destiny which she has to bring forth storm clouds that led to the flooding of the earth like in her father's destiny is the one she has doubts on Powers/Abilities/Skillset *'Aerokinesis: '''Vega can control the south wind. **'Flight''' *'Thermokinesis: '''As the child of the God of Summer,Vega can control over heat but she is getting a hang of it Relationships '''Family' Notus Vega admires her father and wants to make him proud. She helps him around the house ever since her mother is missing. Notus and Vega sometimes exchange letters while she is at school Boreas TBA Zephyrus TBA Euros TBA Zethes and Kalais Fav cousins. They sometimes joke around with Vega and spar with her. Vega has to make sure they don't get into something stupid Mollie Acanthus Vega has a hard time trying to figured out what Mollie said due to her bloom speak but she is willing to learn her cousin's language. Best Friends Raahil Elrashidy Raahil and Vega became best friends when they were kids. She always comforts him from overthinking his destiny. They both enjoy the beach. Even though they have opposite personalities,they stick together as duo Egil Drake Vega met Egil during one summer vacation. She sees him as a nice guy not as a monster and is there to defend him. She is impressed by his drawing skills and Egil is willingly to teach her. Somewhere in her thinks she has a crush on him Friends Amorette J. Cupid Vega thinks that Amorette is a cool dudette. They have a few things in common Roommate Marigold Muerte TBA Quotes * "Just chill dudes." * "Is it hot here or is it's just me? It's serious question. Just making sure I don't cause a sweat feast." * "I will totally be stoked(excited) for a beach party" * "Woah!What's with all the aggro(bad attitude)?" Trivia * Vega means the brightest star and Somer means summer * She sometimes say surfer slangs in her sentences Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress